Somenthing Wicked this Way Comes Vol 1
by Angelesoscuros13
Summary: Sere sabía que el comercio illegal era muy peligroso y arriesgado. Es arrestada, enjaulada y van a venderla como esclava sexual. Un vistazo a los aliens que quieren comprarla y acepta un acuerdo. Ella es vendida al capitán Vellar, que resulta ser grande, muy atractivo y ademas está en cello. Ofrecer su cuerpo al capitán es un hecho… pero Sere no espera perder su corazón...


**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORES: JAID BLACK, DESIREE HOLT, ELIZABETH KNIGHT, MEL TESHCO, KATHY KALIG Y LAURANN DOHNER EL LIBRO SE TITULA SOMETHING WICKED THIS WAY COMES, ESTE LIBRO CONTIENE VARIAS HISTORIAS ESCRITAS POR CADA UNO DE LOS AUTORES ANTES MENCIONADOS. LA PRIMERA DE ELLAS ES ****CAPTAIN OF NARAS HEARTH****, LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON Y BDSM****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**DICHO ESTO LOS INVITO A DISFRUTAR DE ESTA HISTORIA..**

**CAPTAIN OF NARA'S HEART POR LAURANN DOHNER: **

**Sere sabía que el comercio illegal era muy peligroso y arriesgado. Es arrestada, enjaulada y van a venderla como esclava sexual. Un vistazo a los aliens que quieren comprarla y acepta un acuerdo. Ella es vendida al capitán Vellar, que resulta ser grande, muy atractivo y ademas está en cello. Ofrecer su cuerpo al capitán es un hecho… pero Sere no espera perder su corazón en el proceso.**

**CAPITULO 1**

Sere se agarra de los barrotes de la jaula y mira a Alan " Es culpa tuya"

El hombre dentro de la jaula frente a ella luce un ojo izquierdo negro y un corte en la mejilla –"Te dije que lo siento".

Las palabras no disipan su ira. Quiere golpear de Nuevo a su recién despedido ex-Mecánico -" Se suponía que tenías que comprar una válvula para el propulsor de la hélice. ¿Qué hiciste con los créditos en vez de eso?.

Aparta la mirada, la culpa aparece claramente en sus rasgos –"Yo… Diablos, Sere, Hacía meses que no estaba con una mujer. ¿Has visto a las trabajadoras de placer en la estación Divian?

El temperamento de Serena aumenta - ¿No es ironic? . Has gastado el dinero destinado para mantener nuestra nave en vuelo y ahora somos las putas."

Su navegante , Amy, suspire detrás de ella – " Ser vendidas durante un año en el Mercado del placer es mejor que pasar cinco años en la prisión Alto".

Sere se da la vuelta para mirarla – "Puede que no tengas un problema con el hecho de abrirte de piernas para cualquier alien que te compre, pero yo sí. Tengo estándares".

Amy se ríe –"¿Y cuales son esos?" Llevo más un año en tu nave y nunca te has acostado con alguien. Quizás esto sea bueno para ti. Quizás nos vendan a un Yovolian. Son excelentes en la cama, tienen dos pollas y adoran a las humanas".

"- O podríamos ser vendidas a algún proxeneta y vernos obligadas a joder con centenaries de aliens. Debí elegir la cárcel en vez de esto. ¿Porqué los escuché a los dos?".

Alan suspira –"La Prisión Alto es igual que una sentencia de muerte. Está en una luna muerta, ellos envían allí a los peores criminals. Te comen vivo, literarlmente. Alto es conocido porque los prisioneros se vuelven caníbales. Las naves con alimentos suelen retrasarse durante semanas y los presos están hambrientos. Todos los compradores en la subasta de esclavos sexuales aceptan pagar una costosa multa si no regresas con vida dentro de doc emeses".

Sere lucha contra el impulso de gritar. Se ha convertido en una empresaria del transporte, es dueña de una gran nave y gana bastante dinero. El comercio esta prohibido en algunos planetas, pero el dinero por esos trabajos es demasiado irresistible. Se suponía que iba a ser fácil entrega de suministros medicos. Su nave es rápida y difícil de detector con el blindaje caro que le ha comprador. Ellos nunca les habrían sorprendido si el propulsor de la hélice no se hubiera estropeado, dejándolos atrapados en el sector equivocado.

"Lo siento, Sere". Alan suena sincero – sé que no estaríamos aquí si hubiera arreglado la nave. Las autoridades llevan las naves confiscadas a un jardín del planeta Frodder. Las subatan a los seis meses. Tenemos mucho tiempo para escaper y reunirnos allí. Llevaré la pieza y saldremos volando. Recuperaras tu nave".

Amy se ríe –" Mira el lado bueno. Finalmente terminaras con tu sequía y echaras un polvo. Puede que te guste. He oído que los Borters son bastante Buenos en la cama y que adoran a las humanas, incluso más que los Yovolians".

-"Callate o te pego también" Sere la amenaza con suavidad.

Amy vacila –"Solo flirtea con alguien atractivo cuando los compradores lleguen. Escuché que es el boleto para no terminar con un alien culo-feo. Dejaste la Tierra para vivir una aventura y aquí está".

-"Deje la tierra porque no había trabajo. Ahora lo tengo y no quiero ser vendida a un alien que desea clavársela a una humana por la novedad en si".

-¿Terrícola?".

Sere se vuelve hacia la voz femenina, para encontrarse con una mujer de aspect- raro y exótico. La cara de la mujer es similar a la de un ratón, con bigotes y ojos extraños.

-"¿Si?". Sere se le queda mirando.

-"Te escuche hablar. ¿ Es cierto que no has tenido sexo durante un año?".

Sere vacila – "Esa es una pregunta personal".

-"Soy Eudial y hare un trato contigo".

Amy se acerca más. "¿Qué tipo de trato?".

La alienigena dispara una mirada asesina a Amy – "Estoy hablando con ella". Fija otra vez su extraña mirada en Sere. –"Vengo por una mujer para mi capitán. Creo que eres ideal para él. Si vas a la cama de mi capitán voluntariamente durante seis días, después serás libre."

Amy se acerca. – "¿Porqué sólo seis días?."

Eudial le muestra los pequeños dientes a Amy,, pero luego parece calmarse. –"No debía entrar en calor este mes, pero sus calculus fueron erroneos. Su pueblo le ha enviado hembras, pero están a seis días de distancia." Ella se lame los labios, su lengua es pequeña y negra. –"El necesita las hormonas femeninas y como humana, eres compatible con él. Si no has tenido sexo con otro hombre, tu aroma sera el adecuado".

-"EL está en cello?" Eso sorprende a Sere .-"Qué es él?"

Eudial suspire –"No conoces a sue specie. El es raro en este sistema y necesita tus hormonas femeninas. No te lastimara".

"Espera un momento," interrumpe Amy. –"Haces que suene como si él fuera a comérsela o a usar una aguja extraña para sacar la material de su cerpo. ¿De qué se trata exactamente?".

Eudial gruñe.-"No va a morderla y no hay agujas". Su mirada se fija de nuevo en Sere.-"El hará que te corras con su boca. Así es cómo él toma tus hormonas femeninas. Las hembras de su planeta consideran que es muy agradable y muchas de ellas están de camino antes de que él llegue a la etapa en la que su cuerpo es capaz de…" se detiene y frunce el ceño .-"Mierda. El no puede hacerlo hasta que su ingesta de hormonas llegue a niveles máximos. Se está muriendo de hambre en este momento".

Amy se pone al lado de Sere.- "¿Estás diciendo que quiere tener sexo oral con ella, una y otra vez, durante seis días, para tomar lo que necesita?".

-"Si". Eudial asiente, mira a Sere, suplicando en silencio.- Aquí no hay nadie más que sea compatible con él. Mis compañeros vendrán a comprar a la mujer que yo indique. Sólo serán seis días de tu tiempo, no te hará daño. Todas las mujeres en la nave de mi capitán matarían por lo que estoy ofreciendote, pero no son compatibles".

-"Yo lo hare." Se ofrece Amy.- También soy humana. Me honoraria".

-"No". Eudial olfatea.- No eres completamente humana".

Las mejillas de Amy se sonrojan levemente.- "Mi mama conectó con un Barcalon pero soy mayormente humana".

"No eres compatible". Eudial se dirige a Sere.-"Acepta. Serás liberada antes de que pueda entrar en ti y nuestro capitán no te hará daño".

-No lo sé". Dice Sere, con voz vacilante.- "No quiero que nadie se alimente de mi".

-"¿Perefieres servir durante un año?". Resopla Eudial.- "Eres demasiado estúpida para mi capitán".

-"Ya vienen," susurra uno de los otros prisioneros encerrandos en la subasta de esclavos sexuales.

El estómago de Sere se anuda de Nuevo mientras se enfrent a las barras. Amy da un paso hacia ella con miedo en su rostro y solo hace que se preocupe más. El duro discurso de Amy había sido un farol. Los aliens vienen a hacer su oferpor el stock a la venata.

-"Coquetea con los chicos de azúl", susurra Amy.- "Son Avials, una raza pacifica y su planeta es hermoso. No mires al tipo de rojo. Es un Dolten y tiene fama de abusar de la mujeres".

Sere había sido la única humana de la Tierra en su nave hasta hace dos años. Había contratado a Amy como su navegador y también era quien trataba con sus clients. El conocimiento alienigena de Amy es enorme y Sere decide flirtear con los chicos azules como si fueran los mejores de todos.

El aliens rojo es aterrador, se parece a la version del Diablo en la Tierra, con la piel roja, garras en las manos, cuerpo de un toro y cuernos en la cabeza. El se detiene frente a la línea y le sonríe, dientes afilados de color rojo se asoman entre sus labios rojos entrezaabiertos. Sere se estremese de miedo, le atrroriza ser vendida a él.

Su atención regresa a los cuatro aliens azules que parecen casi humanoids corporalmente, except por el color de su piel y cabello negro acordonado. Son semi-atractivos. Bloquean su mirada con uno de ellos y fuerza una sonrisa. Sere no es Buena en el flirteo pero mantiene el contacto visual con el alien azul. El se detiene frente a su jaula. Sus ojos son negros y tiene una mirada un poco inquietante, pero su cara es más agradable cuando le devuelve la sonrisa.

Eso es alentador. Mide un metro ochenta y dos de altura y tiene un cuerpo Delgado. Su ropa debe ser un uniforme, ya que todos los aliens llevan el mismo traje negro. Vuelve la cabeza.

-"Voy a comprarla."

El subastador se acerca con un dispositivo electronic.- "Muy bien".

-"Espera!" La voz del rojo es dura y aterradora.

Sere aparta la mirada del alien azul para contemplar horrorizada como el alien rojo se acerca más y aparta de su camino a los otros compradores. Entra en pánico cuando la mira con su malvada mirada y se aleja de las barras.

-"La quiero", gruñe el demonio.-"Me gustan las humanas – y huele fresco".

¿Frescaa? ¿Cree que soy comida? Su mirada desesperada regresa al alien azul, reza para qué él ofrezca más dinero, pero él se niega a mirarla mientras retrocede con evidente miedo. En su estado de puro pánico, mira a Eudial. Ella le sonríe y arquea las cejas.

-"Acepto", susurra Sere.- "Haz que tu capitán me compre… por favor".

Eudial asiente con la cabeza y se queda mirando a algo en la esquina que Sere no puede ver hasta que unos aliens se mueven.

Lo que se adelanta no es exactamente un alien, parece una bola-de un metro de altura. Su cuerpo es ovalado, tiene unas piernas cortas unas minúsculas manos de color naranja y una cabeza redonda y calva. Su piel le recuerda un huevo. Sere alcanza sus redondos ojos verdes con consternación.

No puede ser. Si ese es su capitán no voy a permitir que me toque. Lo matare primero.

-"Pagaré el doble", grita el huevo.- "Quiero a la baja con el cabello largo y rubio. Pagaré el doble", reitera.

El subsastador mira al alien azul. La mirada de Sere va allí también.

-"Por favor, comprame". Suplica .-"Por favor. Voy a sacurdir tu mundo alien".

El alien azul mira por encima de la cabeza de Sere.-"Voy a comprar a la que está detrás de esta".

El subastador se dirige al huevo.- "¿Desea pujar el doble por las dos humanas?".

-"Sólo quiero a la baja con el pelo amarillo. Pagaré el doble por ella".

-"Quiero a esa humana", gruñe el demonio. Mira al huevo, pero el alien redondo no se inmuta mientras observa a esa cosa diez veces más grande.

-" Pagaré el triple", grita el huevo.

-"Vendida" El subastador toca el teclado y asiente con la cabeza al alien azul. –"Vendida".

Una mano agarra el hombro de Sere. Ella vuelve la cabeza y ve compasión en los rasgos de Amy.

-"¿Qué es esa cosa que me compró?"

Amy se enconge de hombres.-"Nunca he visto a uno antes. Ni siquiera sé si es macho, pero supongo que lo es. Lo siento mucho". Baja la voz –"Por lo menos, parece fácil escaper de eso. Diablos, solo dale una patada y sal corriendo".

Alan se echa a reír al otro lado de la habitación. Sere vuelve la cabeza, se da cuenta de que los compradores la han dejado con Eudial y se encuentra con la mirada divertida de su ex- mecánico. Has sido vendida a Humpty Dumpty, el vuelve a reírse.

-"Eso es dar un Nuevo giro de bolas ¿eh?".

Sere se agarra a los barrotes de la jaula.-"Voy a estrangularte cuando me escape."

El se pone serio.-"Lo siento. Es el estrés. Me da miedo que el tipo rojo tenga una hermana chachonda".

El temor alcanza a Sere cuando una puerta al final del pasillo se abre. Los grandes guardias vienen a llevarse a la esclavas sexuales que se han vendido. Ella no se molesta en luchar. Los guardias son armatostes de músculos que parecen disfrutar golpeando a los presos que se resisten. Ella es llevada a una gran nave acoplada a la estación. No puede supercar el haber sido vendida a un huevo parlante. No sabe si sentirse disgustada, insultada o simplemente horrorizada. Vota a favor de las tres.

Las puertas se abren y ve dos huevos más en el interior de la nave. Ella se queda mirando a las tres bolas idénticas parpadeantes y empieza a luchar, creyendo que la han comprador para ser una trabajadora de placer para toda la nave. Prefere ser golpeada a sufrir el horror de que la toquen. Los dos Hulks la agarran con más fuerza y la levantan de sus pies. El que está a su izquierda se dirige al hevo que la ha comprado.

-"¿Puede manejarla señor? Esta luchando y es más grande que tú."

Algo se mueve a la derecha del pasillo y un enorme animal, con dos piernas y taje negro entra en su campo de vision. Sere gime. Parece un hombre con la cabeza de un lobo. Tiene un hocico perruno y el rostro lleno de pelo.

-"El la manejara si ella se resiste." El huevo mira a Sere.-"No luches. Fuiste comprada para el Capitán. Lo encontrarás atractivo. No hay razones para tu miedo o tus…" Se detiene.-Insultantes pensamientos".

Eso le sorprende. ¿Leen la mente?

El huevo suspire.-"Sí. Soy un Pod. Me ofende el término que usas para refirirte a nosotros. Somos varones y todos somos de la misma cama. Somos lo que tú considras trillizos".

-"Lo siento". Sere se queda atónita. Nunca ha conocido a una raza de aliens que puede leer los pensamientos. La desconcierta un poco.

El Pod dirige su atención a los guardias.-"Ella vendrá con nosotros fácilmente. Ahora ponla abajo".

Los dos Hulks la dejaron sobre sus pies, no muy suevemente y Sere tropieza. El alien con la cabeza de un lobo se adelanta y la agarra del brazo. Ella lo mira con miedo. ¿Puede leer mi mente también?.

-"No". contesta el Pod con voz chillona.-"Solo nosotros tres podemos hacer eso, pero intentamos evitarlo. Hemos utilizado nuestra capacidad para econtrar a la mujer correcta para nuestro capitán. El necesit t inmediata atención".

.-"Lo siento. No leas mi mente." Ella frunce el ceño.- Hay que reconocer que con tu forma es raro que estés caminando." Ella lanza una mirada asesina al hombre lobo.- "Puedes soltarme. No voy a escaper".

El gruñe, pero no le suelta el brazo. Ella traga saliva. Quizás no puede hablar. Quizás apenas puede-

.-"El habla." Dice uno de los Pods.-"Está loco. Cree que tomamos las decision equivocada al comprarte para nuestro capitán y que deberíamos mover su culo hasta que la nave que transporta a las mujeres de su propia raza. Nosotros le hemos explicado claramente que nuestro capitán necesita a una mujer. Está sufriendo mucho por vivir tanto tiempo sin ser alimentado".

-"Es un inslulto permitir que esto toque a Chiba Vellar," gruñe el lobo.-"Ella es muy pequeña y fea".

Sere le mira boquiabierta.-"Crees que soy fea?, Yo?, Tu-".

-"No lo hagas," chilla uno de los Pods.- -"No verá gracioso ser comparado con tu version Terrestre de a lo que crees que se parece. Tiene mal character y él muerde."

Sere cierra la boca mientras el asensor se abre y ellos la conducen por un pasillo estrecho. Se detienen frente a una puerta. El hombre lobo gruñe y le da un brusco empujón hacia adelante. Sere vuelve a fruncir el ceño a los Pods. Uno de ellos se acerca.

-"Nuestro capitán es un Tryleskian. ¿Sabes lo que es?. No. No lo sabes. Sí, somos conscientes de que es grosero preguntar y contester antes de permitir que hables, pero nuestro capitán esta en mal estado. Los Tryleskians son humanoids, pero que entran en celo cada cinco años. Nuestro capitán calculó mal su ciclo. El se volverá loco sin las hormonas femeninas. Te ayudaremos a atraerlo a la alimentación".

.-"Gracias," ella musita.- "Me gusta hablar." Mentalmente exige al tipo que le permita mantener una conversación normal. –"¿Atraerlo? ¿Qué significa eso?"

Otro Pod responde a Sere.- "Los Tryleskians son una raza guerrera. Nuestro capitán es bastante agresivo en estos momentos y o bien querrá alimentarse o martarte. Necesitas atraerlo a la alimentación para evitar que de desgarre." El Pod duda.- "Sí. Lo digo literarlmente. Si un Trylekians no se alimenta a diario durante el calor, sus instintios animales toman el control y se vuelven hostiles y peligrosos para cualquier mujer que intente seducirlos. Necesitas quitarte la ropa cuando entres ahí. Eso permitirá que el huela tu exitación."

Otro Pod suspira.- "Somos conscientes de que no quieres tocarle y que no eres una trabajadora del placer. Por eso te queremos. Los Tryleskian varones prefieren que sus mujeres no huelan a otros machos. No has estado con un hombre desde que tu ex- esposo te robó dinero y se acostó con tus amigas. Crees que todos los hombres son idiotas. Somos conscientes de que no estas exitada, pero tenemos la solución". El asiente con la cabeza al hombre lobo. – "Hazlo".

Sere se queda sin aliento cuando algo punzante se clava en su brazo y detecta la aguja cuando se lo quita.-" ¿Qué es eso?".

-"Eso prepara tu cuerpo para alimentar al capitán Chiba Vellar. Ustedes lo llaman afrodisíaco. Ahora mismo está en el baño intentando refrescar su acolorado cuerpo. Se siente como si estuviera en llamas y se muere port us hormonas femeninas. Su mente está confundida y está lleno de rabia. Tienes que entrar ahí y quitarte la ropa antes de que termine su baño y ataque a quién entró en su guarida. Tu cuerpo desnudo seducira a sus sentidos."

.-"Ponla adentro" ordena uno de los Pods al hombre al hombre lobo.

.-"No! Sere intenta luchar

El hombre lobo golpea la puerta para abrirla. Ella grita cuando él la empuja hacia adelante y aterriza sobre su culo en la habitación oscura a la vez que la puerta se cierra detrás de ella. Vuelve la cabeza, su mirada se precipita alrededor y se da cuenta de que está en un gran dormitorio.

Algo gruñe ferozmentem es un sonido aterrador y profundo.

Sere se queda congelda al escuchar el chapoteo del agua. Un moviemiento en la puerta, a su drecha, hace que su corazóon lata más rápido mientras vuelve lentamente la cabeza hacia ella. Se supone que debe desnudarse para que el capitán no le haga daño. El terror le golpea duro cuando algo grande llena el umbral de la puerta - y ve al capitán.

.-"Mierda", murmura.

Ella solo puede mirar boquiabierta al intimidante macho que bloquea la puerta del baño. El agua gotea de su melena. Le llega hasta los hombros, e incluso mojada parece una suave mata de color negro-dorado. Sus hermosos y exóticos ojos felinos, la cautivan. Puede distinguir sus iris dorados, incluso en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Tiene los rasgos Fuertes y muy masculinos. Sus pómulos un poco pronunciados, su nariz un poco más amplia y sus labios son inusualmente generosos. Estos se separan un poco y revelen sus dientes blancos y afilados. Otro gruñido retumba desde lo profundo de su garganta. Ella tiene que reconocer que es muy guapo y definitivamente muy atractivo.

El enfoque de Sere baja más y nota lo tenso que parece su cuerpo. Es ancho de hombros y puede notar como sus biceps se endurecen mientras sus dedos se agarran a la puerta del baño. Su pie les dorada, su pecho enorme y t iene los abdomnales bien definidos. Puede ver cada ondulación de sus músculos, desde las costillas inferiors hasta sus delgadas caderas.

Esta totalmente desnudo. Su mirada se amplia cuando ve que el alien tiene una erección. Esa parte de su cuerpo es ocmo la delos humanos, pero más grande que la de su ex-esposo. No puede apartar la mirada de la carne gruesa que sobre sale de entre sus impresionantes muslos dorados hasta que él da un paso en su dirección.

Su atención vuelve arriba y observa su rostro cuando él vuelve a gruñir, es un sonido amenazador. Ella es incapaz de moverse, está demasiado aterrorizada como para hacer otra cosa que mirarlo fijamente, su respiración y corazón se aceleran por el miedo. El suelta el marco de la puerta del cuarto de baño y da otro paso hacia ella. El gruñe de nuevo y le muestra los dientes.

.-"Tranquilo, gran hombre gato. Por favor, no me hagas daño", su voz se quiebra.-"Lindo capitán".


End file.
